Episodes List
is an anime television series, produced by anime company Sunrise in association with the music label company Lantis, and is directed by Takahiko Kyougoku. It began airing in Japan on January 6, 2013 on Tokyo MX and is being simulcast by Crunchyroll. The first season of the anime ended airing on March 31, 2013 with a total of 13 episodes. An original video animation episode was released on November 27, 2013. The second season aired from April 6, 2014 to June 29, 2014 with a total of 13 episodes. A movie is announced to premiere on June 13, 2015. The anime is licensed by NIS America for release in North America. Production Staffs *'Director': Takahiko Kyougoku *'Series Composition': Juuki Hanada *'Script': *#Juuki Hanada *#Hideaki Koyasu *'Storyboard:' *#Ayako Kawano *#Kazuo Sakai *#Takahiko Kyougoku *#Takeshi Furuta *#Tetsuya Watanabe *'Episode Directors:' *#Ayako Kawano *#Fumiaki Usui *#Hidemi Yamashita *#Kazuo Sakai *#Satomi Nakamura *#Shinya Watada *#Takahiko Kyogoku *#Takeshi Furuta *#Tomoki Takuno *'Unit Director': Ayako Kawano *'Music': Yoshimasa Fujisawa *'Original Concept: '''Sakurako Kimino *'Original Creator: Hajime Yatate *'''Character Design: *#Asako Nishida *#Yuuhei Murota *'Art Director': Yukihiro Watanabe *'Animation Director': Asako Nishida *'3D Director': Tomonori Nakamura *'3D Animation:' *#Akatsuki Watabe *#Yoshihiro Otobe *'Photograper Director': Daichi Nogami *'Sound Director': Yukio Nagasaki *'Editing: '''Daisuke Imai *'Main Animator: Yuhei Murota *'Main Title Design: '''Hiroyuki Suzuki *'Music Producers: *#Yohei Kizara *#Yoshiyuki Ito *'Video Editing:' *#Maro Takagi *#Tsuneyasu Hisajima Casts Main Characters *Emi Nitta as Kousaka Honoka *Aya Uchida as Minami Kotori *Suzuko Mimori as Sonoda Umi *Yurika Kubo as Koizumi Hanayo *Riho Iida as Hoshizora Rin *Pile as Nishikino Maki *Sora Tokui as Yazawa Nico *Yoshino Nanjou as Ayase Eli *Aina Kusuda as Toujou Nozomi Supporting Characters *Ayuru Ouhashi as Yuuki Anju *Kikuko Inoue as Maki's Mother *Maho Matsunaga as Toudou Erena *Marie Miyake as Hideko *Masumi Asano as Honoka's Mother *Megu Sakuragawa as Kira Tsubasa *Nao Touyama as Kousaka Yukiho *Noriko Hidaka as Principal Minami *Nozomi Yamamoto as Fumiko *Sayuri Hara as Mika *Ayane Sakura as Ayase Arisa Theme Songs Season I Opening Themes= * by μ's. |-| Closing Themes= * by Kousaka Honoka, Minami Kotori and Sonoda Umi. Released altogether with the START:DASH!! Single. This song is used as Episode 1's ending theme. * . This song has multiple versions for each episodes: *#Episode 2: Sung by μ's. *#Episode 3: Sung by Kousaka Honoka, Minami Kotori and Sonoda Umi. *#Episode 4: Sung by Koizumi Hanayo, Hoshizora Rin and Nishikino Maki. *#Episode 5: Sung by Yazawa Nico. *#Episode 6: Sung by Kousaka Honoka, Minami Kotori, Sonoda Umi, Koizumi Hanayo, Hoshizora Rin, Nishikino Maki, Yazawa Nico. *#Episode 7: Sung by Toujou Nozomi and Ayase Eli. *#Episode 8: Sung by μ's. *#Episode 9: Sung by Minami Kotori. *#Episode 10: Sung by μ's. *#Episode 11: Sung by μ's. *#Episode 12: Sung by Kousaka Honoka. *#Episode 13: Sung by μ's. |-| Insert Songs= * by Kousaka Honoka, Minami Kotori and Sonoda Umi. This song is released altogether with the START:DASH!! single. *"Private Wars" by A-RISE (Kira Tsubasa, Toudou Erena and Yuuki Anju). * by Nishikino Maki. This song is their second single in the fourth live album, "Mogyutto "love" de Sekkin Chuu!", which was released on February 15, 2012. *"START:DASH!!". This song was released altogether with the Susume→Tomorrow single. This song is later remade from a three members version into a nine member version. This song has three different versions in the anime: *# Episode 2: Sung by Nishikino Maki. *# Episode 3: Sung by μ's (3 Member version: Kousaka Honoka, Minami Kotori and Sonoda Umi). *# Episode 13: Sung by μ's (Full Member verison) * by μ's (7 Member version: Kousaka Honoka, Minami Kotori, Sonoda Umi, Koizumi Hanayo, Hoshizora Rin, Nishikino Maki and Yazawa Nico). This song was released altogether with the Wonder zone single. * by μ's. This song is their first single ever released, as well as being the first single in their first live album. The album is titled "Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE," which was released on August 25, 2010. In the anime, this is also the first song where the full group of nine members sing a song together, besides the Opening and Ending Theme. *"'Wonder zone''" ''by μ's. This song was released altogether with the Korekara no Someday single. *"No brand girls" by μ's. OVA Insert Song= *"Music S.T.A.R.T!!" by μ's. This song is their 1st single in their 11th live album which was released on November 27, 2013. Season II Opening Themes= *"Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki" by μ's. This song is their thirteenth album which was released on April 23, 2014. |-| Closing Themes= *"Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki" by μ's. This song is used as Episode 1's ending theme. *"Donna Toki mo Zutto" by μ's. This song is their fourteenth album which was released on May 8, 2014. This song has multiple versions for each episodes: *#Episode 2: Sung by Ayase Eli, Toujou Nozomi, and Yazawa Nico. *#Episode 3: Sung by μ's. *#Episode 4: Sung by Yazawa Nico. *#Episode 5: Sung by Hoshizora Rin. *#Episode 6: Sung by Hoshizora Rin, Koizumi Hanayo, and Nishikino Maki. *#Episode 7: Sung by Kousaka Honoka, Sonoda Umi, and Minami Kotori. *#Episode 8: Sung by Toujou Nozomi, Ayase Eli, and Nishikino Maki. *#Episode 10: Sung by Kousaka Honoka. *#Episode 11: Sung by μ's. *"Snow halation" by μ's. This song is µ's second album and is used as Episode 9's ending theme. * by μ's. |-| Insert Songs= * by μ's plus Hideko, Fumiko, Mika. * by μ's. *"Private Wars" by A-RISE (Kira Tsubasa, Toudou Erena and Yuuki Anju). *"Shocking Party" by A-RISE (Kira Tsubasa, Toudou Erena and Yuuki Anju). * by μ's. *"Love wing bell" by µ's (6 Member version: Hoshizora Rin, Koizumi Hanayo, Toujou Nozomi, Nishikino Maki, Ayase Eli and Yazawa Nico). *"Dancing stars on me!" by µ's. *"Snow halation" by μ's. *"KiRa-KiRa Sensation!" by µ's. * by µ's. *"Oh,Love&Peace!" by µ's. *"Happy maker!" by µ's. Episodes Season I= |-| OVA= |-| Season II= |-| Movie= References Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season I Category:Season II Category:Browse